Broken
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: "My family hates me and I have a terrible boyfriend who hates me. Can my life get any worse? Oh right, it can." Warning - Abuse, Rape, Mpreg. AU! (No bending)
1. Chapter 1

**So, another story. YAY! This is Mpreg as always, but it's AU. This time, there will be my OC Felix. He will be in the story a lot. Hope you will like the start. I hope to get at least 3 reviews, to see if people like it.**

**Zuko-15**

**Jet-17**

**Felix-16**

* * *

"You can't do anything right you bitch!" Jet yelled at me as I backed away. It was always like this. Ever since we started dating. First, he was nice and now, he acts to me like I was a person who was whoring to anyone I see on the street, like I can't do anything right.

"Why you have to screw up every little thing you touch?" Jet yelled, kicking me into my legs, causing me to fall on the hard cold floor. Why was Jet even yelling at me anyway? A small glass fell from my hand when I wanted to give it to Jet, who grabbed it that way, that it fell from my hand. Now, I am being kicked and yelled upon because of a small glass.

"I said I'm sorry!" A yelp escaped my lips as Jet's fist met my jaw, making me spit out some blood. Jet glared down at me, kneeling to me. He cupped my jaw into his hand, looking into my eyes.

"One more fuck up, and I swear that you will not live the next day." Jet warned. I received another light slap over my cheek. Before I could respond, Jet stood up, leaving me sitting in the corner, with a small track of blood leaving my lips.

If I could, I would already have broke up with him, but it was impossible, since he was keeping me in this house. It was a lot better than ending on the street. My family left me behind when they left to The USA. They left me here, in the United States.

"Now go on and clean that mess." Jet ordered, grabbing my hand and helping me up. "I don't want to step on a piece of glass, clean it up. Now!" I nodded, moving into the small kitchen that was next room.

"And hurry up!" Jet yelled, walking to me. I gulped and ran quickly into the kitchen. I really didn't want to get beaten up again. It would hurt. As it always did. When I ran into the kitchen I grabbed the small broom and a scoop.

"My brother beaten you up again?" I turned to the voice and nodded. The person's name was Felix. The only person that didn't wanted to beat me up for every little thing I did wrong.

"Uh, I still can't believe that he beats you up for little thing. What you did this time?" Felix asked me. I turned my head to the small puddle on the floor and pieces of glass around it.

"Is that all? Really? God, my brother sure is crazy." Felix chuckled, walking to me and taking in his hand a cloth. "Let me help you." I shook my head and grabbed the cloth. "No! I will do it!" Felix blinked few times as he chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. I don't have any problem with it." I blinked few times, staring at Felix smirking face.

"Where are you? Get here and clean it!" A yell went from the living room as Jet marched into kitchen. "What is taking you so long? Are you making out with pan?" Jet asked me. Even without turning around, I knew that he was standing behind me and glaring.

"Go and clean it. I'm tired of yelling on you." Jet said harshly, making me squirm. Every time Jet talked to me like this, it ment something bad. Really bad. "Yes. I'm gonna have it cleaned it no time." I ran back into the living room with all the things I needed. I kneeled down to the puddle, drying it. While I was cleaning, I listened to the conversation that was happening in the next room.

"You can't continue with this. He had went thru enough shit in his life already. Stop abusing him too." I heard Felix's voice. As I expected, Jet redirect it. "I'm not abusing him. I'm just teaching him a lesson. That is all." A quite chuckle escaped my lips. Not abusing? If this was not abusing then what was? I didn't even wanna know.

"Teaching a lesson? Jet, if you wanted to teach him a lesson, you would just said to not do it again. Not slap and kick him till he bleeds." Felix mumbled. I sighed and stood up with the pieces of glass in the scoop and a wet cloth. When I entered the kitchen, Jet looked at me and glared.

"Very good. Now go make me some coffee." Jet ordered huskily. I nodded my head, opening the cabinet. There was a bag of coffee and a bowl full of Choco sticks. I tried to decide what to take. The Choco stick or coffee bag? I turned my head to Jet, biting my lips. I was hungry and I hoped that Jet could see it.

"Can I take one? I'm hungry." I asked him, pointing at it. "Of course." Felix smiled. I smiled back. Jet frowned and glared even more. "Absolutely not. Look at yourself. You're fat. You need to lose some weight." Jet said and closed the cabinet, grabbing the coffee bag.

"Fat? Jet look at him. Does clothes and hanging on him!" Felix protested, walking to me and putting his hands under my shoulders, picking me up. "See?"

"Hey, put me down!" I protested, kicking with my feet. Felix shrugged behind me and put me down and took a one Choco stick from the cabinet. "Here you go. I'm gonna make him that coffee. You can go eat it to your room." Felix smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow. He was acting to me like I was a four-year old.

"Fine. Thanks." A smile appeared on my face as I ran into the attic, where was a thing that could be called a matrices and an old blanket was there. I smiled at the Choco stick, putting it into my mouth, eating it happily and sitting down.

"I hope you're enjoying it. You won't have this luxury every fucking week." Jet spit and walked to me. "After you finish eating, go to the shop and buy some milk. We ran out of it." Jet said, throwing few cents on the floor and leaving the attic.

I blinked few times, taking a small bit of the Choco stick and putting it on the small table, standing up. "Well, looks like I should get dresses and go." I looked into the corner of the attic. There where random clothes.

I took a shirt with long sleeves and put it on. I found a pair of old jeans. There were dusty but still wearable. I sighed and put them on. It felt like I had fou size bigger jeans on me them my size is. I grabbed the few cents that Jet threw on the floor, running down stairs. "I will be back in few minutes with the milk." Before Jet could say something, I closed the doors behind me, running down the street to the shop. It wasn't really far. Just few seconds if I would run.

I was in the shop by few seconds. I was greeted by a man who worked there, knowing me already since I was small. "Hey buddy. What is it gonna be today?" He asked me, brushing his hand thru my hair.

"Just milk. I need to get it fast or I will get in trouble." I pleaded, throwing the cents on the counter. The man counted the money, frowning. "I'm sorry buddy. The milk now costs 75 cents. This is not enough." I gulped. If I won't bring home milk then Jet will lock me in the attic and then beats me up.

"Please, it's just 10 cents. Can't I pay it to you tomorrow?" I asked him. The man sighed and took a milk from the fridge, putting it on the counter. "I'm gonna need the money tomorrow." The man said. I nodded my head and smiled, running outside the shop and back home.

When I got back, Jet was waiting in the kitchen, tapping his feet against the floor. "Finally. You're so freaking slow. Get out of my sight." Jet ordered, pointing at the stairs.

"I need 10 cents." I said, Jet raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "You kidding me? I'm not giving you shit. You gotta work for it." Jet said with a laugh at the end. "Go to your room. I don't wanna see you rest of the night." I nodded my head lightly, moving to the attic. I feel on the matrices, mumbling things. Like it was mine fault that the stupid milk now costs 75 cents. Now I have to work for the money? I don't even gonna get a sip from that milk. I don't deserve such luxury, again.

After a while of mumbling, the tv downstairs turned on. Great, now I will have to listen to Jet's stupid shooter games. What does Jet like about does stupid games? The guns? Dead bodies? Or just the blood?

Anyway, they are stupid.

"Can I talk to you?" I turned my head to see Felix standing in my room. I sat up, nodding. "What is it?" Felix smiled and sat next to me on the bed. "Don't really mind my brother. He is an ass and he will always be an ass." I nodded. He was right. Jet is an ass. After a month of dating, he started acting like and ass.

"Yes, you're right. But I know that. That's nothing new for me." I chuckled, shaking my head. Felix smiled and stood up. "Well, we should go make the is just pizza." I smiled. Great, pizza. That ment that I will get at least one slice.

"Great, let's go cook it."

* * *

"What is taking you so long to cook it?" Jet yelled at me, making me flinch and almost make me throw the hot metal plate into his face. What would I gladly do. "It's gonna be ready soon. Gezz, wait few minutes." I mumbled and Jet glared, setting behind the table.

"Make it quick or you won't get anything." Jet ordered. I rolled my eyes, putting the pizza on the plate on giving it to Jet. "Finally." Jet mumbled, putting it into his mouth.

Felix smiled as he took his pizza, walking to the table. "Thanks. There is a one more slice of pizza. Take it." Jet's eyes widened when he heard that. Why I'm not surprised?

"Are you kidding me? You want to give him pizza. Give him a piece of bread and send him to bed." Jet ordered, looking at me. "And if I see you outside your room, you will wish to never be born." I gulped and then nodding my head. Jet took a piece of bread, giving it to me.

"Now go! I can still take even that bread from!" I flinched and not even in a mater of second, I was running up the stairs, making my way into the attic.

"Really Jet?" I heard from downstairs. "I've lost my appetite now. I will take it to my room and eat it later." Felix growled and soon, I heard a load bang.

I sat against the my bed as I heard Jet curse loudly. Well, as long as he's not yelling at me, I'm fine with it. "This is all your fault you little shit!" Jet yelled over the house. Well, looks like he will yell at me. Uh, how can I say it simply?

I hate my life.

* * *

**So, this is just as opening chapter. I want at least 3 reviews to know that you want me to continue it. I will not be mad if not. This is just a start. As I said, this will be Mpreg, abuse, romance and all. There are two possible ships. Jet x Zuko and Zuko x OC. **

**I hope you liked this opening chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I got 3 favourites, what is enough. So here is the chapter. I hope you like it. AllWolfXFox helped!**

* * *

"Wake-y! Wake-y!" My eyes blurred as Jet woke me. Jet shook with me again, making me fall on the hard, dirty floor. "Go make us breakfast." Jet ordered, picking me up by my collar.

It was like this ever morning, make him breakfast, clean up, make lunch and then dinner. I don't go to school. Jet doesn't let me. He says that I will never need it.

"And before you make us a breakfast, wake up Felix's lazy ass." Jet said and grabbing my wrist, leading me down the stairs and next to Felix's room. "When I'm gonna be back, he will be awake and you will make your bed." Jet said with a glare and turned away, walking downstairs.

I sighed and entered Felix's bedroom. I opened the door, walking inside. He had a huge bed in the middle of the room and a medium television in front of it with Playstation 3 below it. He had in a corner a guitar and in another corner few video games.

I walked to the bed. Felix had his whole body covered by a warm blanked, except for his head that was covered with brown raven hair. What was different between Jet and Felix anyway? Felix was pale as snow and had a better personality. If I don't count these two things, then I can call does two twins.

I shook with his shoulder gently, trying to get him wake up. "Felix. Wake up." I shock with him, earning a growl from him as he sat up. Felix turned his head to me, glaring. I took few steps back.

From previous mornings, I learned that Felix has a very bad mood every morning. "Jet said that I should wake you up." I said, gulping a little when Felix growled. He sat up, glaring at me a little and then smiling.

"Well, tell him next time that he should go wake up my lazy ass." Felix said with a chuckle, swinging his legs from the bed. "But thanks anyway." Felix said and looked at me.

"Where is my uniform?" Felix asked me, standing up and looking around. He walked to me and grabbed my hand and leaded me out of the room when he spotted his uniform.

"Go and dress. I don't want you to get yelled upon again by my brother." He said calmly, patting my hair. I sighed and nodded, leaving into my room. Like always, I had only a gray, big and dirty hoodie without a zipper and black shorts. It would be a miracle Jet gave me any underwear. What would be nice from him, since I do everything for him.

I pullet the hoodie over my head and pullet my shorts on, looking at myself into the mirror that had a big crack in the middle. My hair, like always, was messy. The hoodie was long enough that it went below my waist and the black shorts almost couldn't be seen.

I brushed a hand thru my hair, trying to get them a little less messy. "I think that should do it." I said to myself and then smiled lightly. I turned my body around and looked at the mattress. I feel on my knees and crawled to it, throwing the thick black blanket over it and folding it into half.

I picked up the small pillow and patted it and then putting it back. I smiled and stood up, looking around. "I need to clean here soon."

Well why not? It was dusty here and I think I can ask Jet if I can clean the attic. But, I couldn't think of that now. If I will not get downstairs and make them breakfast, I will be in trouble.

I ran downstairs and quickly ran into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Jet was standing there and waiting for me, while Felix was making some eggs. "Take a seat Zuko. I will cook today. How do you want your eggs?" Felix asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want any eggs. Like Jet said, I'm fat already." Felix chuckled at that and was about to say something, but Jet started talking first. "See Felix? I was telling you that he is fat. Even this _thing _knows it." Jet said and I silently cursed Jet when he called me a_ thing_.

"It's fine Felix. I will do it." Felix raised an eyebrow at me and then sighed. "Fine, but you have to promise to make yourself at least one too." Felix said and I stared at him for a while.

"I'm not even hungry. Felix, I still have a piece of that Choco stick you gave me yesterday." I protested, leaving Felix staring at me. "A Choco stick? Really? Sit down and take a drink from my glass. There is an orange juice. I'm making you a rotten egg and I dare you to protest." Felix said with a chuckle and pointed at a chair.

A sigh escaped my lips as I sat down, staring at Jet who sat at the opposite side of me, reading a book. I looked at it. The letters looked weird. Really, really weird.

"What kind language is that?" I asked, gaining Jets face to look at me. "Japanese. It is about its history. Why do you care?" Jet asked and I shook my head. "I was just asking. You can speak Japanese?" Jet nodded his head.

I wonder where he learned to speak Japanese. It would be nice from him if he would teach me. But, I doubt it. I reached for the glass, taking a sip from it. I wonder where was the last time I had any orange juice. Long time ago I guess.

"Here you go." I turned my head to see Felix put some eggs on the plate. I looked at it hungrily. "Before I leave to school, I want it gone." Felix said and walked away. I looked at it and stabbed into it a little. Yellow sticky substance filled the plate. I pulled the fork away, looking at it.

"What? You never eaten an egg?" I blinked few times. "Of course I did. I just never had one long time." I said, putting a piece of the egg into my mouth, chewing it.

Jet rolled his eyes and continued to read the book. There was silence for a while before I spoke. "Can I have a day off and clean the attic today? It would be nice since I do everything for you, Jet." I asked him, staring at him with my golden eyes. As far as I could remember, I think that Felix once said I have the most beautiful and cutest golden eyes. Jet looked at me and though for a while.

"If I get home and the laundry will be_ done_, I will think about it. But for now, my answer is no." Jet said, pointing at a basket that was in the corner of the open bathroom. I looked at it. It was _filled _with dirty clothes.

I nodded with my head, looking at the plate. "I will get to work. I'm not hungry anymore." I said and like I expected, Felix kept the chair in place, not letting me go clean the laundry. "Well, I don't believe you. Finish it. Before I will go to school, I want it gone." Felix said, leaning against the chair and looking at me from above.

"But I'm not hungry. Felix, I still have that piece of Choco stick in my room. It's enough for me." I've got an eye roll from Felix who walked away from the chair, throwing a gray jacked over his shoulders.

"Are you coming Jet or do I need to drag you into school by your ears?" I chuckled at that and Jet gave me glare. His glare gave me a warning. I nodded my head and walked slowly to the door, opening them.

Felix patted my hair and left the house, whistling a tone from one of his favourite songs. Before Jet left, he looked at me, making me feel uncomfortable. "When I get home, I want the laundry to _be_ finished. When you will have that done..Eh...you can watch the television. But don't you dare touch my video games. If you will touch my stuff, you will _not_ be able to open your pretty little mouth for a month."

Jet said before cupping my face into his hand and kissing me, showing at least a little, how he threw all the hate still loves me. I blushed a little. Jet soon pulled away, walking outside the door and closing it.

I blinked few times, still picturing Jet's lips on mine. After all, he is still my boyfriend. Somehow, after all this, I still love him.

**"HEY JET!" **

I heard a very load scream. I turned my head, slowly walking to the window, looking out of it. There was a girl around my age, dressed like a slut. Then, what I saw, broke my heart.

"Hey babe. How are you doing today?" Jet asked as I heard him from the window. He then slowly brought a hand to her cheek and kissed her. I watched them kiss from the window. It seemed like hours before Jet pulled away and smiled, walking away with her, holding her hand. By that time, my heart was _teared_ into million small pieces.

"Why?" I asked myself. It was a _terrible _felling. I felt my eyes get watery. I rubbed them, not really wanting to cry. I rested my back against the dirty white wall, pulling my legs to my chest, rubbing my lips against them.

"Why you do this to me?" I asked myself again. I felt the tears flow down my cheek. I given up on brushing them away.

_How can he even do this to me? I never cheated on him. That's not fair!_

I screamed in my mind, felling the tears already under my ugly hoodie. I sat there for another while, whimpering like a little kid. I banged my head against the wall few times.

After that, I sat there in silence, listening to the clock. I don't know how long I sat there. An hour? Two? Or just five minutes? I didn't even knew. I looked at the clock. Yes, how I expected. I sat and cried here only five minutes.

I sighed and whipped away the few tears, standing up. What the heck was wrong with me? Men don't cry. Only girls do. And what was even more embarrassing? That a cried because someone cheated on me.

I whipped my head on the window. I still saw the two of them kiss. But that was only in my mind. I sighed, blinking few times. "Maybe if I finish the laundry, it will help me forgot about it." I smiled, pulling a small rubber band from my packet and tying my hair into a small pony tail. It was a _lot _better to work with tied hair. I walked into the small bathroom, taking the bucket full of clothes and walking with it to the basement.

I had to admit, it was kind of heavy. All the clothes in it. Not even looking at it, I threw it into the washing machine, not really caring if there was something pink, and everything would be light pink. When I think of it now, it would be funny to see Jet in pink clothes.

I chuckled, turning on the washing machine and walking away. All that time, I though about a way to get my revenge on Jet. He broke my heart, now, I'm gonna break something that I will regret later, but I don't really care. In other words, he can say bye-bye to Call of Duty.

* * *

I hummed under my breath, opening Jet's little cabinet.

I've had finished the laundry and could finally take things easy. What, doesn't happen very often.

As far as I know, Jet has some video games hidden there. Well, not hidden very good, but the key was really tricky to find. Jet had hidden it under the couch. Now I pretty much know why Jet doesn't want me clean under there.

I opened the cabinet, looking into it. I swear, that I saw there more than a hundred games. I already knew what game I was going to take. Call Of Duty. As far as I know from my experience, Jet loves that game the most.

Finally, after searching thru the games, I found it. During the searching for the game, I also found games like Tomb Raider, Grand Theft Auto 5, Assassins Creed 3 and other pointless shit I can live without.

When I found the game, I was glad that the searching was over. If the game was at the very bottom of all the games Jet had there, I would still be here till noon.

I closed the cabinet, throwing the key under the couch. I had the perfect thing ready. A sharp kitchen knife. Simple, I would trace the kitchen knife over the DVD. It will make it unplayable, what will piss Jet off.

_Oh, Jet will love me after this._

Chuckling, I took the DVD out of its cover, making sure that I left finger prints on it. I took a very sharp kitchen knife, tracing it over the DVD, making a long white line over it. I looked at my handwork after a short time, smiling and putting the DVD back into its cover.

I threw the knife into the kitchen cabinet, sitting on the couch. Well, what now? Maybe I could watch the television. Jet said anyway that I can watch television, right?

I took the remote controller in my hand, starting the television. The channel that was there at first, was of course Nova Sport. Jet just can't imagine his life without it.

I browsed the channels for a while. There was nothing in the television. Turning it off, I laid tiredly on the couch. Since my family left, I've had sleeping problems. Normally I wake up at least three times in the night.

Most of the times it was because of the terrible nightmares I have. I yawned, grabbing the small pillow and putting it under my head. My eyes flattered, closing them. I haven't slept much for a long time.

I felt sleepiness take over me and not even in few seconds, I welcomed sleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone shock with me. My eyes blurred and I looked up at the ceiling. The first thing I saw was a blurry Jet. "Who told you that you can sleep while I'm gone?"

Jet yelled, making me flinch. "I'm sorry. I just don't get enough sleep." I tried to like I was wide awake, but doe to my sleepiness, it failed miserably. "Well, now yow you slept. And God knows for how long. Get up. We have a guest. Well, more of a guest."

I sat up, looking behind Jet. There she stood. The whore that was kissing him. She had very short jeans and a blue shirt. She looked like a prostitute. I was pretty sure that she even didn't have any underwear.

"This is Katara." Jet said, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. So, he was now cheating right in front of him. Uh, that bastard! I looked up at her with a smirk.

"Can I call you a whore that stole my boyfriend?" I asked and as I knew very well, gained a hard punch into my jaw. "Apologize!" Jet ordered. I message my jaw a little, looking at Jet and bowing my head.

"I'm sorry."

I mumbled, hearing Katara's giggles. "He has no manners. How old is he? Ten? Eleven?" Katara chuckled. I raised my head, glaring. "I'm fifteen. And how old are you? Three?" I laughed at my joke.

And as I expected, Jet reacted. He grabbed the back of my hoodie, walking into the kitchen. I struggled, kicking my legs. Jet threw me into the kitchen, walking to me and shutting the door.

I gulped, backing away into the corner of the kitchen. "Listen here, idiot. How dare you call her a whore? Didn't I though you anything?" Jet yelled. I backed into the kitchen corner even farther.

"How the hell I'm I suppose to react. You broke my heart by kissing her. Even though you beat me up everyday. You tell me what to do. I still loved. Why have you done that to me, Jet? Why did you have to finish me off like this?"

I said, trying to sound mad. It failed miserably. Jet glared down at me. "One more thing. One more thing you fuck up and I promise you that you will wish to never be born!"

Jet yelled at me. I gulped. Jet then turned on his heel and left the room, leaving me in the corner. I've got up, slowly walking out of the kitchen. When I looked into the leaving room, I saw Jet taking out the Call Of Duty cover.

Oh fuck!

I stood there, waiting. Jet had already managed to put the DVD into the Xbox console. My legs started shaking a little. I started to have think that It was a bad idea.

"What the heck?" I heard Jet say when the game didn't start. I backed a little to the stairs, getting ready for a run. Jet took out the DVD again, turning it around. Call Of Duty was Jet's favourite game. Well, I should had rethink it before I started to bruise it.

There was silence for a while.

"Katara, would you mind to go home a little earlier?" Jet asked her, keeping a calm face on. Katara stared at Jet for a while. "Well, I don't mind. I will see you tomorrow at school." Katara said and kissed Jet on the cheek, leaving the house.

When the door shut behind her, Jet's calm face turned into a glare. A glare that would take out a millions of bullies. I turned on my heel, quickly running up the stairs. I ran into the attic, closing the door behind me and resting my side against it. Soon, Jet was trying to open the door with force.

"Open the door you piece of shit!" Jet yelled, hitting the door with his side. "No!" I yelled at him. My strength failed as Jet's hand got thru the door. Then, the fight was over for me.

Jet opened the door. I backed away few steps. Jet grabbed me by my collar, throwing me on the bed. I landed on my stomach, hissing in pain.

Jet sat on my waist as he grabbed my hair and pulling them. "Stop it you asshole! It hurts!" I yelled to only deserve a fist to my jaw.

"How dare you call me an asshole you piece of living shit?" Before I knew it, I felt Jets hand trace over my leg. "You will learn manners in this house. And you're gonna learn them the hard way." Jet whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

Then something made me gasp and feel cold air. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I yelled up at him. Jet smiled sickly at me.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, that's what I'm gonna do." My blood froze when he said that.

"N-no! LET GO!" I screamed as Jet continued to take off my clothes . I struggled against him and even succeeded to kick him in he abdomen.

"AH!" Jet yelled. "You scum bag." Then something connected to my face and made me dizzy.

The next thing I knew I was on my back, naked and saw a blurry Jet that was over me, naked as well. I choked out sounds to try to stop what he was doing. But I felt a burn bellow my waist.

"Ah! NO! STOP!" I begged, then I felt my stomach sicken as Jet trusted in and not of me shamelessly with a sick grin on his face all the while.

"Shit, Zuko. I should had fucked you sooner. You're just begging to be a great lay." Jet grunted. I struggled against the wrist that were above my head that Jet must have tied them together with his belt when I was knocked out.

"Help! HELP! Felix!" I yelled out.

"Nobody's here you piece of shit." Jet seethed. "Your yelling is starting ta get on my fucking nerves. If you keep doing that. I'll break your head." Jet promised. I shut up at that and Jet continued to pleasure himself at my demise. I closed my eyes, whimpering and stayed quite till it was all over.

* * *

**I'm finally finished with this monster. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you all for the reviews. It makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! I'm glad you all like this story.**

* * *

It went like this for another month. It had only a small difference. Jet took me to his room and not the attic. He would pin me on the bed and take off all mine clothes. Then, he would just spread my legs and fucked me all night.

And after every night, I feel more sick every day. And today, wasn't an exception.

"Really? You still don't me take him to a doctor after almost a month of him, kneeling in front of the toilet and vomiting every freaking morning." Felix screamed from downstairs. I was ordered by Felix to stay in bed.

Even still after all this nights full of sex, Felix didn't knew that I sleep with Jet every night for the past month. "Why would you take him to a freaking doctor? He is fine!" Jet yelled back at him.

I sighed, pulling the blankets over my head. My stomach did hurt. And badly. But, what would I say to Jet? He wouldn't let me go to a doctor. Felix wants to take me, but Jet doesn't want to allow him that.

"Come on Jet. Will it hurt you to let me take him to a doctor?!" Felix yelled at him again. It was _exactly_ like this past few days. I rolled my eyes, kicking my legs of the mattress. I threw the blanked on my shoulders, standing up.

I walked slowly downstairs, watching them fight for a while, standing quietly on the stairs. "Uh, you're getting on my nerves. Fine, _I_ will take him to a freaking doctor!" Jet yelled back at him. I stood there, watching Felix glare at him.

"Fine." Felix growled and turned around, walking to the living. Jet then turned his head to me, rasing an eyebrow. "How much did you heard?" Jet asked me, walking to me slowly.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Get dressed. I'm taking you to a doctor." Jet said and walking away. I stared at him. "Why are you taking to the doctor and not Felix?" Before Jet was gone, he stopped and turned around, looking at me. In that second, I wished he said because he loves me.

"Because. And make it fast." Jet said and left. Of course he didn't say because he loves me. What, was kind of disappointing. I sighed and turned on my heel, walking upstairs, silently. Before I entered the attic, someone stopped me.

"Come with me. I want to give you something and we need to talk before you leave." I turned around to see a grinning Felix. "Come to my room. I think you will like it."

The talk or the gift?

He grabbed me by my hand, running with me into his room and closing it with a small key. I sat down on the bed, watching Felix. He smiled and walked to me, patting my hair.

"First of all, we will have a little talk." Felix said and sat next to me on the bed. He smiled and through his left leg over the right one. "I think you know that Jet flirts with that girl Katara, right?" I nodded my head, shivering when I heard her name.

"What you think about my brother?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I don't even know anymore. A lot of things happened during the past month, that it would take us sometime before I finish counting them." Felix raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You still love him? Not that I would really care or have any 'feelings' for you. Just asking." Felix said with a chuckle at the end. I though for a while. Why would he ask me this? There must have been reason for him to ask me such a question.

"If I would said this simply, then no. What had he done the past month is something that he can't fix. Never." I said, looking at the brown carpet with a light glare. "And why do you ask me something like this anyway? You have feelings for me or something?" I asked him, looking at Felix who was a bit shocked.

The room was filled with silence for some time.

"No, not at all. I was just asking. Can we get to the gift?" Felix said and stood up, walking to the small drawer.

He took out an almost new black hoodie that had a flame in the middle and then a red t-shirt. Felix then tossed a pair of blue jeans. "This was mine when I was fourteen. I think it will fit you very well." Felix chuckled, turning around and closing the drawer.

"Try it. It's yours now. You don't have to thank me." I looked at it for a while. A smile appeared on my face. It was very rare that I've got something to wear. A bigger smile appeared on my face and I ran up to Felix, hugging him.

Felix smirked at me, patting my hair. "Go and try it. And make it quick. My brother must be waiting for you." I nodded my head, running off into the attic, taking the clothes with me.

"Hurry up!" Jet yelled at me from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, pulling the clothes on me. When I came down, Jet gave me a weird look.

"Are does my brother's old clothes?" Jet asked and I nodded my head. Jet rolled his eyes and sighed, walking outside. "When we get to doctor. You will be quite. You understand me? If I hear a word from you there, I swear that you won't be able to walk properly for a whole week."

Well, that didn't make sence at all. I should tell the doctor this thing. Not him. And of course, because I'm such an idiot, I've had to talk back. "Well, then how the hell I'm I suppose to tell the doctor where my stomach hurts for an example? You haven't tought of that you idiot, right?" I yelled back at him, closing the door.

Oh, how I wish I could take that back.

Jet turned sharply at me. The first thing I felt was a fist to my jaw. Jet haven't hit me for a month already. I rubbed my jaw a little, but didn't felt any pain in it. Except for my stomach. It did hurt. And badly.

"Apologize!" Jet yelled at me before he blinked. He looked at me blankly, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" I shock a little, pulling Jet's hand back. Looking down, I saw a small puddle of blood.

I saw Jet panic a little before my I fell on my knees and on the ground. My world turned into darkness.

* * *

"Uh." A moan escaped my lips as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry. Turning my head to the side, I saw Jet and another person I didn't recognise few meters away from me.

When my vision was clearer, I saw that Jet had his face in his hands, shaking his head and the other person saying something to him.

I gulped once, sitting up from my laying position. As far as I know, I was on a bed in a room that is almost only white. Then it hit me. I was in a hospital!

Why the heck I am here? This place smells terrible.

Before I could stand up, I saw Jet looking at me, he was rather angry. Then I saw the other person smile a little. Was he a doctor? Yes, he definitely was a doctor.

"Oh, you're awake. Come here and have a sit." The doctor said with a smile, while Jet gave me a glare. I gulped, sinking to the wall.

"I would rather sit on this bed." The doctor smiled and stood up, walking to me. "You where out cold for three full hours. Just to let you know. But, that isn't important at all." The doctor trailed off. "This young man told me you have felt sick the past month ever morning. Is it true?" I nodded my head.

The doctor smiled. "While you were asleep, I've had a look at young man already knows what I am talking about. From who would you like to hear it?"

The doctor asked me and I pointed at Jet, knowing that if I wouldn't, he would make a scene at home. The doctor nodded, taking few papers, telling something to Jet and left.

When the doctor closed the door, silence filled the room.

"What did he told you?" I started. Jet sighed and looked into the opposite direction, pulling his hands away from his face. "We're gonna have a kid in two months." Jet mumbled.

What?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him dumbly. Jet just shock his head. "You're pregnant, idiot. I didn't ask for this. Do you know how much I hate children?" Jet yelled over me.

Before I knew it, Jet grabbed me by my collar. "Now, we are gonna go home. You will get out of my sight for the rest of the week. If I will only see you with the corner of my eyes, I swear you won't make it to the next day!" He yelled, pulling me away.

Jet grabbed me by my wrist, walking outside the room and then the hospital.

"Inside!" Jet ordered, opening the door from his car, throwing me inside.

He got into the drivers sit, starting the car and driving off. The ride home was quite. Almost deadly quite.

When we finally reached the house, without anyone have to tell me, I ran upstairs. I didn't even answer Felix who wanted to ask something. I didn't have any time.

I ran inside the attic, closing the door and to the mattress. I reached underneath it, trying to find one thing I've had there for a very long time for a right time. Now, was the right time.

I sighed when I took it out. A sharp razor blade. I knew very well that one day, Jet would bring me into this.

I sat down against the wall, looking at the razor blade. If it could kill by cutting your wrist, then why the hell not by cutting your throat open?

I put the razor blade slowly to my neck. I already felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I knew from the start that no one would miss me except for Felix who would blame Jet for my dead.

The razor blade almost touched my neck. Then, I heard load footsteps nearing me. A sharp gasp grabbed the razor blade, throwing it away. I was pulled into a hug.

"Jet told me everything. Don't do this to me. We're gonna get thru this together, okay?" Felix whispered, pulling me a little closer. "If Jet isn't, then I'm gonna make sure that nothing happens to you and the baby. I swear. I swear on my life."

I felt the tears roll down my cheek. This was the best thing I heard in my life. "Just don't do this to me." Felix whispered. I nodded my head, hiding my face into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry. I won't."

Even tought I couldn't see it, I knew very well that Felix smiled. Closing my eyes, I left Felix's hand pat my hair like he always did.

With the tears rolling down my cheek, I fell asleep, listening to Felix's quite shushing.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't very long. I'm sick already for some time. I won't be posting anytime soon. You can have my word for that. I hope you all like it. I will see you later on anything I post. After I will feel better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I feel a little better already. I would had updated a lot sooner, but we were without the internet for some time. So, sorry this is chapter isn't very long. I've got my report card for the half of the year and well, it wasn't very good. So, I can be only on my LP during weekends. Anyway, here is the chapter. Just to let you know, this chapter is worth reading. It is also a big and important part of the story. AllWolfXFox helped!**

**Song used in this chapter : Hollywood Undead - Street Dreams. (Right in the start. It's an amazing song. Check it out!)**

* * *

"With all the buildings crashing down, it's Armageddon again."

A song was played in the living room.

Yesterday, my whole got into a bigger mess then it is. Jet wouldn't talk to me at all and didn't come for me last night. What was very weird.

Felix moved me into his room, not letting me out of his sight. I think he is just after that 'incident' a little worried about me. Jet doesn't even looked surprised when Felix told him about it.

Then, when they tought I was asleep, the really yelling started. They screamed at each other, few plates were destroyed and Jet eyes never look so angry this morning. Felix never looked so tired.

During the yelling, the only thing I heard from it was; what the fuck are we gonna do when that kid will be born? Actually, that was the only thing they 'talked' about.

Well, I think if we got enough money for Jet's video games, then why not on few baby things? If I would tell Jet what to do, I would throw all that stupid video games into a trash can.

"Hey, I asked you something."

I blinked few times, staring on Felix who held a guitar. Both of us where on Felix's large bed. He told me that if something happened to me, he want's to make sure that he would be there to help me.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you say it again?" Felix nodded and smiled. "I asked you, if you want me to tell Jet to turn off the music?"

I tought for a while. Well, yes, but then Jet would make another scene and wouldn't talk to me another full week.

"No, you don't have to. It's not that terrible. I will live thru it." I lied, laying back on the bed. The song was terrible. The sings. Uh, I can't believe that someone can listen to this.

Smiling, Felix lied down the guitar, crawling next to me on the bed and laying on his stomach.

"So, this may be a little weird to ask but, the baby still haven't moved, right?" Yes, that was weird from him to ask me something that is a little personal. Plus, he isn't the father anyway. "No. Why would you ask me something like this?"

I asked him, gaining his face to look at me. "Well, I just wanted to know. I care about you and you should know that. That means I care about tha baby too. I'm just a little worried, you know." Felix mumbled to himself, turning his head from me.

I blinked few times, bringing my hand on Felix shoulder. He looked back at me, embarrassed.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Felix shock his head and smiled. "Why are you sorry? I wasn't suppose ask something like this." Felix said with a small chuckle, sitting on the balls of his feet, looking at me from the top.

"You know, I never though you were this cute." Felix whispered. My eyes widened and I backed away to the wall. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you. What the heck is wrong with you?"

I gasped, already starting to feel Jet's hands in my hair, kissing my neck on my demise.

"Yes, you said I'm cute. Then you will sleep with me and tear my heart into million pieces like Jet did!" I yelled at him, a picture of Jet kissing that whore appeared in front of my eyes.

"You know very well that I'm nothing like Jet. Why would I do something like that to you? I only said that you're cute. That is all. I'm not gonna make out with you and all now. I just said that you're cute."

Felix repeated, smiling a little and patting my hair like he always did. I don't know why, but it makes me feel very loved. My mother used to pat my hair when I was stressed. Looks like it reminds me a little of her.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered back, relaxing a little.

There was silence for a while.

"Well, I'm hungry. Wanna go take something from the fridge? You and the baby need something to eat." Chuckling, I nodded my head, grabbing Felix's offered hand.

Felix smiled and leaded me downstairs. He let go of the hand when he saw Jet. Felix smirked at me.

"Watch and learn."

Felix whispered, slowly walking behind Jet. He looked at me, smirking, while I took a step back, knowing what can happen if Jet get's angry.

"AH!"

Felix yelled into Jet's ears, making him flinch and almost die on a heart attack. I couldn't help but hold back a chuckle.

"What the fuck, Felix?!" Jet yelled at him, rubbing his ears. "I could have gone def. Are you crazy?" Felix didn't responded and fell back on the floor, laughing. He then turned to me.

"I hope you didn't find this funny." Jet hissed, glaring. I shock my head, taking few more steps back. Jet then turned away from me and looked at Felix, glaring even more.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself. This wasn't funny at all."Felix didn't reacted and just whipped away few tears. "You should have seen your own face. God, how I regret not having a mini camera in my brain."

Felix laughed and looked at me. "Come on, let's get something to eat and leave Mr. Grumpy All The Time alone." I chuckled at Jet's new nickname, moving into the kitchen with Felix behind me, still giggling like a japanese school girl who was noticed by her senpai.

And Mr. Grumpy All The Time? That was the best nickname someone gave to Jet. And it's true. He is _always. _There isn't a day he wouldn't yell at something or someone. And by someone, I mean me.

I mean, once I wanted to give Jet a nickname. Well, I'm glad I'm still here.

"So what you want? Something to eat or drink?" Felix asked, opening the small fridge and taking out an orange juice, checking the date and then turning around and throwing it into the near by trash can.

"Just something to drink. I will be happy with a glass of water." Felix shock his head and chuckled. "You may be, but I'm not. If you want something to drink, then something that has a little more calories. Look at your self. You weight that same how I did when I was twelve. If not less."

Felix mumbled, taking out a Coca Cola. Thous two were practically leaving on soft drinks. If I remember very well, I never saw Jet drink a glass of clean water, but somehow both of them look like all they eat is vegetables and they sport. I think that people would be surprised if I would tell them that they live on soft drinks and most of the nights just fast food.

I sighed, taking the can and opening it.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Someone knocked on the door, without having anyone tell me, I ran to the door and opening it. And look who was there! The five-star whore!

"Oh, you still live here." She snored, pushing me away and walking inside. Even though it was under minus outside and by some miracle it wasn't snowing, she had still that stupid, but at least a little longer shorts.

"Hey." I heard Jet say. As soon as he saw her, a grin appeared on his face. By the corner of my eye, I saw Felix leaning against the kitchen door, holding the Coca Cola can and giving the whore a glare.

The next thing I heard was another think that could just tear me apart into billion of pieces and if not even more.

"You know that I love you more than anyone I met in my life." And that made it. Come on, push me someone in front of a fast train! I wouldn't know any difference from the pain. When the sentence left his lips, I took action.

Walking quickly to the five-star whore, I got ready my fist. When I was closer to her, my fist flew straight to her head, making her gasp and fall on the couch. She shock a little, couching. Too bad, she wasn't dead.

"You've got what you deserved, now leave us alone!" I yelled only receiving a chuckle from here. "Me? Leave? You leave _us_ alone. No one cares about you. Look at yourself. You're just a poor bastard. You think Jet cares about _you?_ He just cares about _me!_ Now go away. You're just a waste of space and our air."

She said, sitting up and wiping some blood that trailed down her chin. I saw Jet nod with his head at her.

Turning around, I ran straight upstairs with Felix behind me, calling my name all over again. I didn't run to Felix's room but to the attic, locking the door behind me and not letting anyone in. Not even Felix.

"Open the door! He didn't mean it!" Felix yelled, banging on the attic door. I swear that he sounded worried. But, I still didn't mind it. I stayed quit, sitting down, pulling my knees to my chest and listened how Felix banged on the door.

Then, after a while, he stopped. I heard a deep sigh. "I think that he just doesn't know what he is doing. Even if he agreed to what she said, I know that deep inside, he still cares about you. Trust me." Felix whispered and banged lightly on the door last time before sighing.

"Will you let me inside?" It took me few good minutes before I took the handle, opening it. I saw Felix standing there and he smiled at me a little when he stepped inside. He kneeled down in front of me, grabbing my hands into his and smiling.

I expected from him to path my head and tell me that I'm making from it a big catastrophe. I looked up at him, sighing and bit my lip a little. "Why do you _always_ have to get me so worried. Don't you know I'm_ scared_ about you?"

Felix said and gripped my hands a little tighter.

"Why don't we go into my room. We can listen some songs. Maybe you will feel a little better after that. And remember, you can't stress your self at all." Felix said and stood up.

I really didn't feel like going outside the attic. She could be waiting for me to laugh in my face. Then, something caught my eye outside the window. It was snowing!

I think that Felix knew from my smile what was happening outside. He smiled back.

"You want to go outside into the snow, right?" I nodded my head, standing up and running to the window and opening it. This was actually the first time I saw snow in my life. I was born in Florida, where was never snow.

We moved here for two years already and it didn't snowed, not even once since I was here. My family left me few months ago, leaving me to my uncle. He died the following week on a heart attack.

"Ok, let's go. I just don't have the right shoes for it." I said and Felix chuckled. "It just started snowing. Take the normal shoes. It will be enough. And get dressed. We will leave in 10 minutes!"

Felix said and ran downstairs. I shock my head, chuckling and running behind him.

* * *

Felix was right.

There wasn't much snow, but it was snowing a lot. When we stepped outside, the neighbors kids were outside, chasing each other. I smiled a little, rubbing my a little bigger stomach.

I could just imagine a little girl or a boy running across the garden with a smile on his or her face.

I heard Felix chuckle when he stood next to me and maybe knew what I was thinking. "You know, you're getting a little too excited about it, don't you?" I jumped a little, not expecting Felix to talk to me.

I smiled, not needing to answer.

"Okay, let's go before Mr. Grumpy All The Time will know we are gone. Good thing that we could get out just in time before he stopped kissing that whore. Anyway, should we go to the park?" Felix asked and I nodded, grabbing his hand and leading us to the park.

Felix chuckled behind me and walked behind me. It was nice to go outside somewhere else except for the shop. I could finally take a deep breath and stop being afraid for a while that by any second, Jet just can come to me and beat me up.

Finally, in few minutes, we were standing in front of the park. The park was actually right around the block. I smiled when we entered the park. It felt nice knowing that you can take a deep breath of a fresh air.

I looked up at the sky and watched the small white dots fall past my face.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?" Felix spoke softly. I turned my head to him and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, thank you for taking me with you." I replied.

"Anything for you." Felix chuckled. "I mean afterall, you're the pregnant one here. You deserve some fun times." Felix said and stood next to him.

"Yeah..." I said and placed a hand on mine abdomen lightly. "Do you think..." I trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said and shook my head.

"No." Felix turned me round to face him and lift my head with his figure. "Tell me."

I stared at Felix's brown orbs with his treasured gold ones. "Do you think I'll be a good parent?"

Felix laughed. I glared and hit him on the arm roughly. "Ow!"

"You stupid!"

"N-no." Felix rubbed his arm. "I think you'll be a great parent." I said, frowning.

"Then why did you laugh at me?"

"Because, you're the mother in it all." Felix gave a toothy grin while I didn't hid a blush on my face.

"Stupid." I pouted and Felix bursted out laughing. When Felix didn't seem to stop I couldn't help but join in. Starting off with an easy chuckle then a full-out fits of laughter, echoing the quite park.

I didn't know what I was feeling but it felt nice. It was pure stupidity really. But... it felt nice. Once I settled my laughter down I stared at Felix who had stopped laughing a while ago and was just staring at me with a... kind expression.

In my moment of daze Felix had stepped up closer to me very slowly, but I didn't register it. I did though when he had pressed his warm lips onto mine, claiming them and wrapping his arms around my back to pull me in.

I'm pretty sure I gasped at that point, but what Felix was doing was making my heart beat faster, bursting with so much... pleasure, I didn't know what to think.

I felt Felix's lips pull back only just a little

"I love you..." My face pulled in shock and his lips claimed my again. I moaned at the kiss began to warm my insides, making me feel... love.

It felt nice. Very nice. If it would be possible, I would wish for this moment to last forever. Jet was never so gentle. And if I say never, I mean never.

Of course that Felix had to pull away soon, taking a deep breath and gasping my left cheek with his hand, stroking it gently.

"What are we tell to Jet?" I asked Felix, laying a hand on Felix's one that was on my hip. Felix just smiled, still stroking my cheek.

"We will just tell him. Not that he is gonna care less since he has that whore on his lap." Felix said and pulled the hand away, patting my hair.

And for the first time, I agreed with these words.

* * *

**I can't believe I did this in one day. The next chapter ****_may_**** have a sex scene.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Here is a cute scene...I think. And one part I forgot to mention in the previous chapters. I don't have anything against video games. I actually play them A LOT in my free time with my boyfriend. So, yeah. That would be all for this part. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"There was a night I just finished working and I was tired."

The women in the television said, sitting on a thing that could be called a couch.

When we got home, the five-star whore was gone and Jet was too. Felix made us an instant noodles. They were pretty good. Then, when we finished eating, Felix had this idea to take few DVDs from Jet's room. And guess what he took? A DVD with a sigh Paranormal Witness on it. Like my phobia of dark just couldn't get any worse.

But, who could blame me?

It was all Azula's fault. When she was around 3 years old, she started to just knock on the door at night and then laugh and walk away. One night, she just jumped on me from nowhere and as she appeared, she also disappeared.

I tried to say no to Felix, but he was only saying that it's just a stupid movie. That he will be there. Yeah, if by being there means hiding under the blanked and pretending that you're deeply asleep.

Then, this scene comes on where the women is sitting on the couch and something is growling behind her. When she turned around, no one was there.

I shock with Felix's shoulder a little, getting a growl out of him. He said that if I don't want to watch the DVD, I should hide under a blanked and sleep thru it. Well, I wasn't the one sleeping.

"What is it?" Felix asked tiredly, peeking an eye on me and then smirking. "Why do you wake me up? Is someone scared?" He chuckled.

_Oh, that son of a ..._

"Of course not!" I said bravely, looking at the television and back at Felix who was now sitting up. "Okay, a little." I admitted, making Felix chuckle.

"It's just a stupid, fucking documentary. I think this is all fake." Felix said with a smirk, smiling like he just told a lie to a small child. I gave him a glare, wrapping my arms around my abdomen.

"Did you just swore in front of my child?" I glared, earning a sigh from Felix. "It didn't even moved. I doubt it can hear." Felix mumbled and rolled his eyes, moving behind me and wrapping his strong hands around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but blush and smile a little. I've got this funny feeling inside that made me treasure this moment for a long time. "I love you." Felix mumbled into my shoulder, kissing it a little. I smiled a little.

Jet would never do anything that would make me feel love. I was just his little sex doll. Felix was nice and all, but something inside of me told me that I can't break up with Jet. He is the child's father after all.

But, if Jet would act to our child like he acts to me now, I don't know if I should stay with him. Jet said he hates children. He said it right in front of my eyes. Felix would be a good father. But, he wouldn't be the child's biologic father.

I want my child to have his or her biologic father, but a father that would care about him or her. Should I give Jet at least a chance? I don't really know. Maybe I will have to think of that later.

"Hey, are you there?" I gasped in surprise and saw Felix snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You blacked out there for a minute." Felix said and smiled a little. He brought my face to look at him with his figure and kissed my lips, smiling into the kiss. I didn't.

The kiss was nice. It would have been a little better if I've had my mind fixed on something else and not on Jet.

I saw Felix frown into the kiss, pulling away. "What is wrong? And don't you dare say nothing. I can see that something is wrong in your eyes. Say it. Say to me what is wrong." Felix said and I pulled away from him, pushing my knees to my chest.

"It's about the child. I'm just scared. What if Jet will act to the baby like he does to me? What if he hurts the child?" A sigh escaped Felix's lips.

"If he does, I swear that I will knock his teeth out." Felix promised, glaring. Felix was really able to hurt Jet. And badly. I saw it with my own eyes. Jet wasn't able to talk properly for a week.

I sighed, resting my head on his well build chest. "I don't know Felix. I'm not really sure if I should break up with Jet. He is the child's father after all. But, now he has this whore here and all. I'm - I'm just confused."

I felt Felix's chest rise a little when he sighed and moved my body away from his. "Look. Think about how he is acting to you. I know it's hard for you to choose, but choose wisely. I'm not telling you who should you choose, but make sure that your heart knows who you should give your love to."

This made me think. Felix is right like always. Jet has the five-star whore now and I'm alone. Maybe I should give Felix a chance. Yeah! I will just be with Felix. Maybe that will teach Jet a lesson how he should had act to me. Maybe I will be happier with Felix. He has a heart and cares about me more than Jet does. Or I think. Well, he made it perfectly clear to my face that he doesn't care about me by saying that he loves the whore more than me and my child.

Felix was perfect. And I'm not talking about his body. His personality was perfect for me. He we kind and the only person that made me laugh in this house. Maybe it will be the best for all of us for me to stay with Felix and keep that whore to Jet.

I don't want my child to grow up with a father who just plays video games and swears at the television. Felix could teach him or her how to play on a guitar and maybe ride a bike. Jet would just show him or her how to kill other idiots who find killing people a fun way to spend their free time.

But, Jet could still change if I have a small talk with him. Tell him that he can't act like this to _us. _All I want is Jet to act to me like he acts to any other person. I don't need to be hugged all the time. I just want from him to talk to my nicely. Do I ask for so much?! But as far as I know Jet, he will never act to me really nicely like Felix does.

I sighed and looked at Felix, smiling. "You will have to give me some time. But you're st-"

**BANG!**

A very load noise could be heard from the living room. It got Felix's attention immediately. He then grabbed something from under his bed. It was a baseball bat. Felix _loves _zombies. For all I know, he is slowly getting ready for an upcoming zombie apocalypse that will never happen.

"You stay here. I will go check out who is there." He said and walked to the door, opening it slowly. He looked around the hall and then at me. Felix then slowly began walking downstairs, the wood under his legs cracking. Felix said I should stay in his room, but for his safety, I slowly walked behind him, making sure that nothing bad will happen to him.

Felix whipped his head to the kitchen like he saw someone there and slowly started walking there with the baseball bat in his hands, getting ready for any attack. Then I saw a shadow in the kitchen thru the small hole that Felix caused when they had a fight. It looked like a person that was resting against the table, breathing hardly.

Before Felix could do anything, I tagged on his pyjama pants, stopping him from attacking. "I think it's Jet. Maybe you should go check it out." Felix nodded and raised an eyebrow at me.

"When did you started to care about Jet? I though you hated him." Felix chuckled, reaching for the switch for the light. "I never said I hate him. I still love him. He just doesn't love me." I said and then the lights flicked. And guess what? It was Jet. Drunk and at the point of collapsing.

Felix's eyebrow twitched madly when he saw drunk Jet in the kitchen. "What the fuck Jet?" Felix said harshly, walking up to him and throwing Jet's arm on his shoulder to support him.

"Help me with him into his room and get this close off. They're all smelly." Felix said and I nodded with my head, grabbing his other arm and swinging it on my shoulder. Now for the second part. Get him upstairs.

"Will you mind telling me what happened? I was about to hit you with a baseball bat in your head." Felix whispered and took a first step on the stairs. Jet muttered something under his breath but didn't do anything else.

"Eh, be ready for long conversation in the morning. Zuko?" I turned my head to Felix. "Please take off Jet's shirt and that jacket before we are gonna die here and open a window in his room. I will do the rest. I need to find him Panadol and make him a cup of tea." Felix said and I nodded my head, sighing. Felix let go off Jet's arm, letting his weight fall on me.

"Thanks love."

When Felix said this, I heard Jet growl. Like he was saying by this that he own me. That I am his and not Felix's. But of course, he let it and only mumbled something like 'He's mine.'

Felix just shock his head and walked downstairs.

The two of us slowly walked into Jet's room, almost falling down the stairs. "God, you're heavy." I hissed, finally making it into his room. Alive, but with painful back. Like carrying a child wasn't enough work already.

I threw Jet on the bed, relaxing a little. Now was the undressing part. I sighed and walked to Jet, flipping him on his back and helping him to sit up. I sat on the bed in front of him, facing away from the door and started taking off his jacket that had a smell of alcohol on it.

"I own ya. Not Felix." He mumbled drunkenly, lifting his hand and stroked my hand gently. "I love you more."

_'He's drunk.' _I kept thinking all over again, knowing very well that if Jet wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be saying tis at all. He would yell at me for just entering his room.

"You've ha-" I was cut short when I felt a pair of hot lips on mine, demanding their attention. My eyes widened while Jet closed his, traveling his hands all over my body. He then pulled away a little, licking his lips.

"I own you and no one else does." He whispered before started kissing me again. This time his hands where on my belly. Feeling it, touching it. He looked like he hoped to feel a kick.

Jet took my bottom lip between his lips and nibbled on it little, getting a low moan out of me. "God, you're such a turn on." He whispered into my ear, his hands going under my black dirty shirt and started stroking my stomach. He moved away from my face, watching his hands stroke my stomach and smiled.

His smile grew when I felt a light pleasure on the place Jet had his left hand.

"My baby." Jet whispered to himself, kissing my belly over the old shirt. "You're gonna be a spoiled little child when you grow up, you know that?" Jet whispered to it, smiling. I smiled a little, brushing my hand thru Jet's hair. "Maybe you won't be that bad parent." I said, completely forgetting that Jet is drunk.

And in that second, if I turned around, I would know that a heart broke.

* * *

**And chapter 5! Let me know what you think. Oh, and if anyone wonders why this story is named Broken, just check out this song:**

**Broke - Seether feat. Amy Lee. I think you should go check it out. It's an awesome song.**

**Until then my lovely readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. So, new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Also, AllWolfXFox helped!**

* * *

"And I should take that as an excuse of getting home drunk!"

Felix yelled over the kitchen.

In the morning, when Jet woke up, he was back to normal. Well, this morning I found out it's not safe to stay with drunk Jet all night in his bed. Well, if my baby heard him this morning, all does things he said, I think it would only grow up swearing. What, I think may really happen. Uh, a pregnant guy get a bit of rest in the morning. I don't know, maybe let me sleep in just for once? Well, that would be a miracle of Jet would let me sleep in. Well, let's say that I wouldn't be he only one waking up in the night 'cuz my child needs something. That wouldn't work very well. Sooner or later, I would be just a walking zombie who haven't slept for some time. This morning Jet woke up, screamed at me, went back to sleep and woke up again somewhat around 4pm.

"Then what kind of explanation you want from me? If you were the drunk one, we wouldn't be yelling here this evening I was at a party with my new girl friend! I can do anything I want. Not like you, little brother."

Jet yelled back at him, dumping his forehead with a cloth. Honestly, I think he drank more than anyone yesterday. Or I think. And when he said girl friend, I really didn't mind it. This morning he showed what kind of person he can is and actually hurt my child badly. Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't let him just touch my belly like he is an angel.

Well, I know that I'm going to give all my love. Well, actually half. Half for Felix and half for my baby.

"Well, and who told you that you can just leave the house. The doors weren't even locked. What if someone robbed it and took everything we had?" Felix muttered, glaring at Jet who just shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me. I have everything locked." He mumbled back at him and took a sip of the tea, glaring. I sighed and rested my head on the table, listening the fight.

I don't understand why Jet has to such an idiot all the time. His things? What about my things maybe. Oh wait, I don't have. Just few old pieces of clothes. Jet didn't even bothered if they didn't have spiders on it. They did. A big, hairy spider that fell down from the sleeve of mine hoodie, falling on my leg and making me scream and scare every living being that was that second in the house. But, that doesn't really matter.

"Your things? So everything is about you only now? Have you ever thought that we have a person that is carrying a child here. Someone could be here when we got home. He could just take me out easily and do what to him and the child? Rape him and then kill them both? The doors weren't even closed enough. Get it straight in you brain, well, If you have a brain at all." Felix yelled and with this, completely changing the subject.

I lifted my head when I heard the word rape and kill and raised an eyebrow. "Rape and kill me? Aren't you taking this too far?" Felix just glared. "Does doors weren't locked at all. You know very well that if I couldn't beat him up and he knocked me out what would he do to you very well. Consider that your child would be at risk too." He whispered harshly. I shock my head na d wrapped my arms around my abdomen.

"I will go to my room. You two can talk this out." I said and got up, walking upstairs. As soon as I left the kitchen, the cursing started.

"For fuck's sake. Next time you can lock the fucking door! It takes only few mother fucking seconds!" Felix yelled, hitting his hand against the table. I rolled my eyes, walking to the attic, trying to open it. It was locked.

Why do does Jet have to take everything I have? But I think Felix locked them so I couldn't go there. Well, now I don't have any place were I can be alone. I think I will need to talk later with them today.

Walking into Felix's room, I fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I cough with my eye a small black dot that looked like dead spider. I rolled with my eyes, not really carrying. "I'm bored." I mumbled under my breath. The baby responded with a hard kick. "Ouch! That hurts!" I yelped. It looked like the baby decided it's time for some exercise in my belly.

He or she woke me up at least three times at night with a hard kick. It looks like my child just will not let me sleep at all. What, is disappointing. Really, If my child wants to be a football player, it could wait till it's born, no? Or does she or he doesn't want me to sleep at night.

"Great! Then I hate you too!" A load scream went thru the house and then and then slammed with the door. I think it was Jet since no one came into the room after the scream. And after that, another doors slammed hardly. When I looked outside the window, I saw Felix walking away from the house. This ment I will need to go look for him. But not now, later. He needs to calm himself first.

It's not good to mess with angry Felix. I know it from my experience. Maybe I should rest for a while before Felix will come back with a clear head. I yawned and laid on my side, pulling my knees to my chest and falling asleep.

* * *

"Wake up! Come on!" Someone shock with me. I opened my eyes to see Jet, worried and fully clothes. "Felix haven't got back. It's eight already. We need to go look for him before he does something really stupid."

He said and helped me up, throwing a jacket on my shoulders. "No time for questions. Now come on." He whispered, grabbing my hand leaded me outside the house, locking them.

"He went this way. To the sea! Come on!" Jet said and started quickly walking to the sea. It is Felix's favourite place here in this city. He always loved the sea and most of the time spend there when he was in a bad mode.

Jet started picking up the speed, almost running. What, was a problem for me in this condition. "Not so fast Jet!" I yelled, taking a deep breath and almost falling down on my stomach.

Jet slowed up a little, but still he was a little too fast. "Goddamn it! I'm an idiot! How could I say something like this?!" I looked up at him to see that Jet is scared. A lot more than I was about Felix. "I should have stopped him from leaving. It's all my fault!"

Jet yelled and shock his head and stopped, taking a deep breath. "I'm an idiot." I would try to say to him that it will be alright, but something stopped me from doing so. A shadow flashed in front of my eyes and before I knew it, someone was holding me to prevent me from moving. I looked at Jet to see him on the floor unconscious and a bit of blood dropped from his mouth.

A felt someone put a finger under my chin and brought my face up with it. I stared into a man's ugly face, glaring. The man smiled at me sickly and licked his lips. He looked almost like a monkey.

"Aw, look what we got here. It's a doll." He whispered into my air, licking it. I trembled at the touch, trying to break free from his grip. He refused to let me go and just threw me on his shoulder and started walking into an ally. A pain shot thru my stomach like a warning.

I lifted my head to see a man walking behind him, smiling sickly too. "Hey Zhao, who get's to have him first?" The man asked, licking his lips. I struggled and tried to kick the man into his chest, but it didn't help. He walked around a corner and a little further before he actually stopped and pinned me to the wall with his one hand. He looked at the other guy and smiled.

"Me of course! You had the last whore that came around." The man said and looked at me. "Will you tell us your name or do we have to get it out of you, whore?" I didn't answer and just spat in his face. "I'm not a whore."

The man just chuckled. "Well, you will still be a good fuck." He said before he forced a leg between mine to spread them a little, his knee hitting my cock. "Let me go, you son od a bitch!" I yelled, struggling when the man started sucking on my neck. Why this things always have to happen to me?!

A felt his hand under my shirt, reaching for my nipple and squashed it. "Stop it you bastard! I'm not some kind of whore you can take in an alley! Help me someone!" I yelled out load. To man bit hard on my shoulder, causing me to yelp. I turned my head to the other man who just sickly smiled and pushed the other guy off me.

"Now it's my turn. You just watch."

He commanded and ripped my jacked and the hoodie, leaving me in a shirt. My body began to shake uncomfortably.

"That's my good whore. I see from the lust in your eyes that you're ready for another step." I gulped and fear took over me. I was scared about my baby's life. What now? What now?

The man's hands went under my trousers, making me sick. Maybe I should just go and tell them that I'm pregnant. Maybe they will stop. Or maybe it would be even worse. Well, here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant." I yelled on top of my lungs, closing my eyes and waiting for their reaction. There was silence and I felt the grip on my hands let go a little and then laughing.

"Did you heard him! He is pregnant. That's priceless. Good joke kid!" The man continued to laugh and the other was quite. I turned my head to the other one and he was gone. The man looked their too and saw the man on the floor, blood tripping on the snow.

Then I looked back at the other man and his face turned into glare and was about to hit me before a long metal plank hit him on the head. The man fall on the ground, letting go off me.

I rested against the wall and looked up to see Jet, worried. "You and the baby are okay?" He asked and I nodded with my head, trying to find my hoodie. When I found it, it was ripped into two pieces. Well, I think that won't be useful anymore.

"Take my jacked. We must hurry." Jet said and grabbed my arm, leading me thru the ally and to the sea. Did Jet just saved me from getting raped? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he does still cares about me. But, what about the whore? But, that didn't matter at all know. We needed to find Felix.

Jet pulled me towards the sea when it clicked me that Felix was then. In a moment I spotted him by a stoned bay with me still shaking. All of Jet's presences were forgotten and my focus laid on Felix. His face twisted in shock and he ran over to me.

Felix gathered me into his arms and held me tight. I could feel Jet's eyes piercing on me. Felix pulled back and checked for anything.

"Whats wrong? You'll all shaken up and crying. What happened?" Felix said. I touched my cheeks and felt wet on them. I didn't even released I had been crying. "What have you done to him?" Felix growled, turning to Jet who just glared back.

"You know what I did? Saved him from getting raped behind that building." Jet growled, pointing at the building and folding his hands. I looked up at Felix's whose face had changed from angry to confused.

"Is he telling the truth?" He asked and I nodded with my head. I heard Felix sigh. "Well, that doesn't matter. All that matters that you're okay." He whispered, smiling and kissed my head.

He brushed away the few tears, always eyeing Jet.

"Don't cry. You've got me. You've got Jet. We _will_ make sure that no one will try to hurt you again, okay?" I nodded with my head, rubbing my eyes to get the tears away and hugged Felix tightly, burying my head into his chest.

I looked with one eye at Jet who had his head bowed, looking into the ground, away from us.

He did saved me. Maybe for the very last time, I should give him a chance. Maybe it will not be that bad with him. If he does anything again, I swear that I will stay with Felix.

I smiled at him. I pushed away from Felix, walking to him. I saw Jet lift his head and smile, spreading his arms for me. I smiled and hugged him close, burying my head into his chest deeply, smiling.

"Ya know what?" Jet started, smiling. "Maybe I should break up with her and make everything up to you. What ya think?" Jet suggested, smirking down at me. I pulled away from Jet, blinking few times and then sniffing.

That was the sweetest, nicest thing I had heard from Jet for some months. I hugged Jet back tightly, smiling. "That would be really sweet from you." I smiled and looked up at him who nodded with his head.

"Then I will."

All this time, Felix was looking at us. And smiling. Next time, I will small back. But not this time. This time, I have to enjoy Jet when he is in a good mode. Because if anything happened, I wouldn't have another chance to enjoy this feeling again.

* * *

**Chapter 6! Wow, I couldn't believe that I've had actually got this far with this story and I only started it 2 months ago. Anyway, here was some Jetko fluffiness and next chapter may contain some kissing. I hope you enjoyed it. I will see you in the next chapter of whatever I write.**


End file.
